Stuart Times Seven
This is the pilot episode of the brand new show, Clone Me. Script Scene 1 Stuart Jaycob Sinclair is walking down the street. He gets lured to a laboratory because it smelled like fish. Stuart: FISH?! GOTTA GET THE FISH! (runs to the laboratory) Awesome scientist: Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's my lunch. Anyways, hello. I'm the Awesome Scientist. Would you like to test out some of my inventions? Stuart: Would I? Test is my middle name! Actually it's Jaycob... Awesome Scientist: Well, mine is James. Stuart: Good to know, I guess. Well, what should I do first? Awesome Scientist: I've been working on inventing a robot to do all your homework for you. Do you have any homework lying around? Stuart: My house is around the corner. Be right back. (Stuart heads around the corner to his house) Scene 2 At Stuart's house Alex Sinclair: Hi, Stuart. Stuart: Hey, Alex. (grabs his math textbook) Alex: What's that for? Stuart: I'm not sure if I can say, but what the heck? I met an awesome scientist today, and I'm testing out some of his inventions. Alex: Oh. Have fun! Stuart: Mkay. (leaves) Scene 3 Back at the laboratory Awesome Scientist: You have some homework? Stuart: Yep. I have to do this (drops math textbook on the table) entire thousand-page algebra textbook by tomorrow. Awesome Scientist: You sure it's not tomorrow 2 years from now? Stuart: I wish, but Mr. Fattie is oddly specific when he writes his homework. He wrote the date, Friday, January 16, 2015, and it's due on Monday, January 19, 2015. Awesome Scientist: Okay, so just tell the robot what you want it to do, and he'll do it, at a rate of 25 problems a minute. Stuart: Okay. Robot, I want you to finish this homework by tomorrow. Robot: Will do. (does the entire book in a minute) Awesome Scientist: Or was it 25,000 problems a minute? Stuart: The faster the better, right? Awesome Scientist: Yeah, I guess. Anyfartoozle, next we have a clone machine. Stuart: Cool! Awesome Scientist: Just step into this capsule, and you can clone yourself up to 6 times. Stuart: Okay. (steps into the capsule) Awesome Scientist: Now, how many clones do you want? Stuart: Six! Awesome Scientist: Go for the max? I like your style, kid. What's your name anyways? Stuart: Stuart Jaycob Sinclair. Awesome Scientist: Got it. Stuart. So, let's get to cloning! (presses a few buttons to clone Stuart 6 times. ---PAUSE--- Okay, from now on in this episode, and the entire show, Stuart will be referred to as Stuart 1, and the clones will be Stuart 2, Stuart 3, up to Stuart 7. ---UNPAUSE--- The Stuarts step out of the machine. Stuart 1: Whoa, it's like looking in 6 mirrors at once. Stuart 2: Hey, Stuart! I'm Stuart. Stuart 3: And I'm Stuart. Stuart 4: And I'm Stuart too. Stuart 5: Stuart here. Stuart 6: That's my name too. Stuart! Stuart 7: (cough cough) Me too! Stuart 2: Wow, nice place. Stuart 1: This isn't mine. My house is around the corner. The Stuarts run home to their house. Scene 4 Alex is watching TV when Stuart 3 comes through the door. Alex: Hi, Stuart. Stuart 3: Hey, Alex. (The other Stuarts come through the door) Alex: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! What the heck is going on here? Stuart 1: I found a cloning machine and cloned myself six times. Alex: So now there's seven Stuarts?! (pokes his hand into Stuart 3's chest) You're all real?! Stuart 4: Realer than the original. Stuart 1: No. Alex: Okay then. Wanna watch TV with me? All the Stuarts: Yeah! Stuart 5 changes the channel to the basketball game between the Nets and Lakers. Alex: LET'S GO NEEEEEEEETS! Stuart 5: Yeah! Category:Randomness Category:Scripts Category:Clone Me